venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Miracle
Warning: Violent and criminal references, as well as a disgusting amount of product placement. Christmas Miracle is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob, forced to wander throughout the Venture World after Wara Wara City was nuked, ends up in frozen tundra. He realizes that it is Christmas Eve, and tells Count Lionel to place down his Abode there. It ends up with minor damage from being dropped that high, but Robert Jacob figures he can buff out all the scrapes. After repairing the Abode, Robert Jacob realizes they have no plans for Christmas. Terrence Jacob says that they could invite family over, but Tyler Jacob brings up that they must be nowhere near the wilderness they are in. Count Lionel overhears this, and decides to teleport Alfonso Jacob and Gem Jacob, the parents of the Jacob Knights, over. Terrence Jacob hears a knock at the door, and it turns out to be the Jacob Parents, Alfonso Jacob and Gem Jacob. Robert Jacob welcomes the two with open arms, however, he reveals they do not have many plans. Athansios brings up that building snowmen would be fun, so Terrence Jacob decides they could build Snowlems, golems made of snow that he knows of from legends. Robert Jacob googles "How to Build Snowlems" on his iPhone 7, and ends up finding out that you need two one meter tall balls of Snow and one Pumpkin. The ten of them each make Snowlems atop the ceiling in order to protect them. The Snowlems see six figures in the distance, and immediately pelt them with Snow Balls. The six figures turn out to be members of the Vepturegeng; Ruffian, Wendigo, Serpent, Gunner, Tracer, and Drifter. Tyler Jacob brings up that their names sound rather intimidating, but Scottie says they know nothing of the Vepturegeng, and should let them in. That evening, they have dinner, with Alfonso and Gem cooking a delicious Pumpkin Pie for dessert. At the dinner table, Robert asks where his parents have been. They say they have been on an expedition around the Venture World for the past few years, and have hit Vepture and Samolia. Serpent says the Vepturegeng was from Vepture, however, they left due to the inhabitants being too nasty. As he says this, Robert sees Ruffian chasing after a Babirusa with a loaded Standard Issue Pulse Rifle, and disciplines him for this. When they have dessert, Prisco decides they should share what they want for Christmas. Robert decides he wants a Fidget Cube, Terrence wants a Nintendo Switch, Tyler wants an Xbox One X, Athanasios wants Mortal Kombat X, Scottie wants a PlayStation 4 Pro, Prisco wants LEGO sets, Cyan wants a Super Soaker, and Boyce wants a Wii. Alfonso and Gem just want their children to be happy. As for the Vepturegeng, they say they have been way to naughty this year, and will get nothing but coal. Gunner brings up that coal will eventually become a rare resource and a primary fuel for technology, and that it will have much value. After dessert, the Vepturegeng part ways with the Jacobs, and the Jacob Knights go to sleep. After waking up, the Jacob Knights realize they all got what they asked for; Robert gets Fidget Cube, Terrence gets a Nintendo Switch, Tyler gets an Xbox One X, Athanasios gets Mortal Kombat X, Scottie gets a PlayStation 4 Pro, Prisco gets LEGO sets, Cyan gets a Super Soaker, and Boyce gets a Wii. As for the Jacob Parents, they get what they wanted, too; their sons to be happy. The Vepturegeng enjoy their gift of coal, too, and use it to burn the bodies of their victims. As the episode ends, Santa flies off in his sleigh with his reindeer. Trivia * As a running gag, whenever someone is about to mention Christmas in front of the Vepturegeng, Robert Jacob interrupts and says they should just say "Xmas", because they don't know if the Vepturegeng are Christian or not. ** Despite this, Robert says "Christmas" in front of them many times without correcting himself. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five